No Happy Endings
by amianfan102
Summary: Inspired by Someone Like You, by Adele. Because there's no such thing as a happy ending in real life.


**This is a relatively sad one-shot INSPIRED by Someone Like You. The reason I say it like that is because not all of it is the same, for example, it's in the GUY'S POV. And she wants him to be her boyfriend as well as he wants her to be his girlfriend. So, enjoy!**

Ian watched from a distance as she walked into the coffee shop. The invitation that was not addressed to him was clutched tightly in his hands, its laced edges torn and frayed.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of-;_ was the only words that could still be made out. But it didn't matter. Ian had them memorized.

Why was she doing this? Surely she didn't love this guy, not really. The marriage was arranged, probably for some Madrigal thing. Well, she deserved better than that.

Suddenly, the bell of the coffee shop door chimed, and Ian perked, watching her walk out. In her hands was a cup of some sort of drink, and Ian knew exactly what. _Non-fat decaf mocha loco, extra whipped cream. _It was all she had ever gotten from the shop, the one that used to be her and Ian's favorite.

Ian sighed, and stepped out onto the side walk. He walked slowly back to the flat he was staying at for his job, the one overlooking the river with the huge balcony.

The place was huge; full-height glass windows and a king size bed, a kitchenette and a big bathroom. But Ian would have given it all up for one last chance with her…

He stepped out onto the balcony and removed the invitation from his pocket. The envelope was in there as well, addressed to Sophia Rutter. By some stroke of luck, Ian had seen it on Sophia's office at work, and realized immediately that she had officially moved on.

Too bad he hadn't.

She still haunted his thoughts. Her sparkling jade eyes, the way her auburn hair gleamed in the sun, and the funny way her laugh sounded like chiming bells. But one phone call from her uncle had changed it all.

_Amy, the marriage is set. No, I can't factor in the fact that you're dating Ian. This is for the best. Meet me at the house in an hour, and be prepared to meet your fiancé._

She had left in a flurry of tears and last kisses, and he hadn't seen her since. Six months. Six months since he had last seen her, or heard from her. But that was a fine situation for him. Unless the wedding could be called off, the pain of seeing her everyday with no hope would have killed him.

Ian took one last look at the fading invitation, and then crumpled it into a ball, and threw it over the side of the balcony, where it dropped to the ground, out of sight.

His dreams were filled with images of green and auburn, and the chiming of bells.

When he woke up, he shot a look at the clock. It was already one o'clock, just an hour before the wedding ceremony. Ian hurried to get dressed into his tux, ran a comb through his hair, and then ran out of the hotel room.

The streets of Boston were busy, this late in the afternoon. But he could obviously see the big church in which the ceremony would be held. Ian threw open the doors and hurried in, standing in the corner. The music started up, and she walked in.

Her dress was long, and silk, and made of the purest white Ian had ever seen. On her head was a simple veil and pin, and her hair was down.

While the ceremony was going on, Ian tried to tune it out, but he couldn't help hear her choke out the words, "I do," and the person saying, "You may now kiss the bride."

Ian watched with tears in his eyes as the newlyweds walked down the aisle, and he was shocked to see a genuine smile on her face, one that he had seen so many times.

Just as she was passing the last aisle, her eyes flitted in his direction and she gasped. But she didn't stop to say hello. And Ian hadn't expected her to.

After the ceremony, Ian didn't stick around. As soon as it ended, he made his way out of the church. He was ashamed to find himself in tears as he walked back to his flat. On the way there, about an hour after the ceremony ended, there was a small park that she and he used to go to. Not realizing he was doing so, he turned into it, and sat down on the bench by the duck pond.

A girl in an oversized hoodie and jeans was standing in front of the pond, throwing bread for the ducks.

Ian got up, wiped his tears away, and walked over.

"May I join you?" He asked, walking up behind her.

She turned around with a start at the sound of his voice. Her jade eyes widened in surprise, and she let loose a brilliantly white smile. The hood fell back, revealing still perfect auburn hair from the wedding.

"Ian!" she shrieked, throwing her arms around him.

He immediately hugged back and whispered, "I've missed you."

She pulled back with tears visible in her eyes, and said, "Oh, Ian, I've missed you so much! Fiske wouldn't let me see you, not even as a friend and I didn't know where to find you to send an invitation! But obviously, you found one!"

Ian smiled slightly and said, "So, why aren't you with your new husband?"

Her smile turned into a small frown and she said, "I needed some time to think. I'm not very happy that Fiske arranged a marriage for me, in fact, we haven't talked in weeks, but at least Michael's nice and good looking."

Seeing Ian's face, Amy quickly amended. "But not as handsome as you, Ian. No one could ever top you."

Suddenly, Ian gave her another hug, realizing what he had to do, and said, "Love, I wish I could tell you to leave him. I wish this were a fairy tale, and you could leave your husband and be with me again. And I wish more than anything that we could have a happy ending, but I know we can't. And I want to say that I'll never forget you, and it will be hard to find someone like you, but I have to. Otherwise, I'll make your life hell with all the drama."

She started to protest, but he silenced her with a kiss. Just a light one to the lips, and their last one.

"Bye, Amy. I'll always love you," Ian said, watching her nod in sad agreement, tears streaming down her face.

And then, he turned away without looking back.

**Thanks for taking the time to read it! And pleeeeaaase review!**

**~Dani (Aka amianfan102)**


End file.
